Casey
Casey (ケイシー, Keishī), is both the fictional character and tritagonist of the ''Tales of RWBY'' series created by Monty Oum and Yoshiharu Gotanda. She was a female knight who plays an important pivotal role in Raven's backstory. She died during the Great War. ".''" :—Casey. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Aya Endou (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance * Hair Color: Brown * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Brown * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Semblance Artes Martial Artes Hidden Artes Break Souls Mystic Artes Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Born to a noble family, Casey left home to join the Imperial Knights, taking a prized family heirloom, a bow called the "Divine Cannon", with her. Over time, she established herself as a distinguished knight and earned Alexei Dinoia's favor. During her time as a knight, she met Damuron Atomais, and ten years prior to the events of the story, the two fought alongside each other in the Great War. Near the end of the war, Damuron was injured in battle, and Casey died attempting to protect him, though her efforts went to waste, as he died shortly thereafter during the battle at Mt. Temza. Alexei revived Damuron by replacing his heart with a Hermes blastia. Casey's death deeply affected Damuron, who thereafter took the name "Schwann Oltorain" and eventually "Raven", though he never states directly that he had romantic feelings for her. Casey was also linked to Yeager, who, like Raven, had some sort of romantic involvement with her. Synopsis ''Tales of RWBY'' Legacy During the events of the story, Yeager is in possession of Casey's treasured bow, until his adopted daughters, Gauche and Droite, surrender the weapon to Raven in exchange for Casey's compact mirror. Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Casey Aselia, the Tales Wiki Notes & Trivia * … Category:Females